


Dear Undyne

by Gleefreak97



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody Loves Mew Mew, Gen, Monster Kid Is A Cutie, Papyrus Is A Dear, Undyne Misses Everything, Was Supposed To Be Short, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monster Kid writes a letter to Undyne and leaves it for her along the glowing path, how will she ever know it's there?<br/>Lucky for them, a certain someone just so happens to be around....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Undyne

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea I came up with a few weeks ago. Turns out I really can procrastinate on writing when I feel like it.~
> 
> Anyway, the characters and plot line of Undertale don't belong to me. That's pretty obvious. Turn to the real creator for the applause. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

Falling on its face, Monster Kid groaned before scrambling back up. There wasn't any time to waste. They had to get this delivery finished before their folks noticed that they weren't in town anymore. Not that it really mattered if they did. This was important, and was totally worth getting in trouble over.

Beginning to run again, it was all the little monster could do to not tumble over once more. It was all just so exciting! They were almost to their destination, and they had never felt such a mix of emotions in their entire lives. They were excited, yet nervous. Happy, yet scared. It was such a big difference from what they usually felt that the poor kid didn't know if they could handle it for much longer. 

Finally reaching their destination, the child fell over in exhaustion. They had made it. In front of them sat the opening to one of the many glowing paths of the Underground. Since this was the closest one to the town Monster Kid called home, it had been the first choice of places to go that day. Standing back up, Monster Kid approached the nearest echo flower, pausing to smile at the beauty of the plant. It wasn't everyday that the child got to see these plants, and it was always a joy for them to inhale their smell once again.

Standing right in front of the flower, Monster Kid pulled a small piece of paper from the fold on its stomach using its mouth, being careful not to make it too dirty. Placing the paper on top of the flower, the child turned away from the plant, eager to return home before being discovered. Already walking towards their town, the kid suddenly turned back around, shouting one final thing to the flower before scampering off.

"This letter if for Undyne! Make sure she gets it, okay Dude?"

The flower absorbed the message as Monster Kid ran off, tumbling and stumbling down the path. Unfortunately for the child, Undyne would not pass the flower that day. Or the day after that. She wouldn't pass that part of the Underground for months to come. Luckily, there was someone else that might be able to help.

**~~~~~~~~**

Several hours after Monster Kid returned to their home safe and sound, a certain pasta loving skeleton was walking down the path of the echo flowers. Papyrus paid little to no attention to his surroundings, focusing solely on his own thoughts. The monster was trying to think of new ways to make his spaghetti. All he wanted was for others to enjoy it, and the way it was now, no one could.

_Maybe some new spices? Oh, I know! If I make it look better, people will want to eat it! Genius! I, the Amazing Papyrus, have cracked the code to serving spaghetti! Now, what if...._

Unfortunately, his brainstorming was interrupted by the call of an echo flower. 

"This letter is for Undyne! Make sure she gets it, okay Dude?"

Looking around him, Papyrus tried to pick out which flower had called the message. It wasn't like any of them looked any different from each other. They all looked exactly the same! How in the Underground was he supposed to find which one had the letter?

Suddenly, Papyrus was struck by yet another brilliant idea. All he had to do was look for a piece of paper on one of the flowers! Pure genius! Only he, the Amazing Papyrus, could have thought up something so clever and well thought.

Squinting his eyes, Papyrus scanned the flowers in front of him, looking for anything out of place. After several minutes of careful observation, he finally spotted a white piece of paper on top of a flower near the opening of the path. Snickering, he quickly walked to the flower. Upon his arrival, the flower once again spoke its message, letting the skeleton know he had indeed found the right plant.

Cheering once more, Papyrus began to look at the paper he had picked up from the petals of the echo flower. It was slightly dirty, but was otherwise blank on the outside. Gently unfolding the letter, he began to read what had been left behind for someone, supposedly Undyne, to find.

  **Dear Undyne,**

**Hello! It's such an honor to be writing to you. You have no idea how much this means to me, dude. My name is Monster Kid, and I'm your biggest fan! You're amazing, and kind, and so strong. You're awesome! I can't even try to explain how much I look up to you. You're totally the big sister I've always dreamed of! I just wanted to let you know that. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the monster I am today. Thank you for being such an awesome monster! With you out there, I know that I will always be safe in the Underground! If you could, do ya think you could write back? Maybe? Ah, never mind. I don't want to bother you. Thanks for reading this!**

**Your #1 Fan,**

**Monster Kid**

Wiping his eyes, Papyrus smiled down at the letter. It was just like Monster Kid to write something like this to their hero. The small monster lived only a few houses away from the skeleton, and it was common for him to see Monster Kid around town often. Based on what he had seen of the child, tributes such as this were no big deal.

But, it was a big deal. Well, at least to Papyrus. This letter was meant for Undyne, but he had found it instead. Papyrus knew that Undyne wouldn't be anywhere near this particular path for quite some time. How would she read the letter if she never found it? Even worse, how would she respond? He sat down to think, believing that his brilliant skull could come up with some kind of solution to this problem.

Leaping to his feet, Papyrus snickered as an idea finally hit him. Tucking the letter into his scarf, he turned back towards the direction of his home. If Undyne couldn't read the letter right now, he was going to be sure it looked like she did. Beginning to run, Papyrus could barely contain his excitement as he began to formulate his plan.

**~~~~~~~~**

Opening his front door, Papyrus rushed into his home. He just couldn't wait to get his plan started. Turning to lock the door, he quickly spun around and ran through the living room, running up the stairs. Bursting through his bedroom door, he crashed down on his racecar bed, a smile still on his face. He lay there for a moment, reconsidering his idea. There was no way this could go wrong, was there? Na, he was Papyrus for goodness sake! Nothing could go wrong. 

Sitting up, Papyrus went to his desk, pulling out some paper from the drawer. Picking up a pen with a skeleton pattern, he bounced back to his bed, crashing once more onto the soft surface. Now, to actually start. Wait, where should he start?

After he had left the glowing path, Papyrus had finally made up his mind on what he was going to do. He had decided that he would save Undyne the trouble of writing back, and would do it himself! The plan was perfect! All he had to do was write Monster Kid back, and then tell Undyne about the whole situation later. He didn't think she would mind. After all, he was saving her some time and giving her more of a chance to keep the Underground safe.

Tapping the pen against his jaw, Papyrus began to think of things he could say in the letter. The problem was, everything he thought of was something he would say and not Undyne. Undyne didn't like spaghetti, and she certainly didn't yell NYEHEHE everyday. No, that simply wouldn't do. Undyne liked fighting, and being tough and....anime. Yeah, she liked anime! Ah, this would be easier than he thought. Getting to work, Papyrus began to write the perfect letter to give to Monster Kid.

**~~~~~~~~**

Putting down his pen, Papyrus smiled down at his work. It was perfect. Well, at least he hoped it was. Getting off his bed, he went to his desk once more, picking up an envelope and sheet of stickers Undyne herself had given him. Placing the piece of paper in the envelope, he used a Mew Mew sticker to seal it shut. He wasn't really sure what the show was about, but apparently Undyne and Alphys liked it, so it should be good enough for Monster Kid. Flipping the envelope back over, he wrote MONSTER KID in large, bold letters. Now he knew that the small monster would definitely know it was for them.

Rushing out of his room once more, Papyrus promptly tripped and fell, accidently letting go of the letter. As it fell down into the living room, he rushed to retrieve it before his older brother could find it. Fortunately for him, it looked like Sans had gone to Grillby's again. What a relief. Grabbing the envelope, Papyrus rushed out the door, on his way to deliver the letter.

**~~~~~~~~**

Once he arrived at the glowing path, Papyrus quickly put the letter on the same echo flower as before. He had no idea when Monster Kid would return, and he needed to make sure the response was there before the monster was. He leaned close to the flower, quietly muttering a simple phrase before turning around and walking away.

"Monster Kid: Thank you for the letter. Here is my response!"

**~~~~~~~~**

Monster Kid scrambled towards the glowing path. They knew it was only the day after they had left the letter, but they just had to know if Undyne received it! Listening closely for any words from the flowers, they were surprised to hear their name, followed by a message.

"Monster Kid: Thank you for the letter. Here is my response!"

Moving even faster, Monster Kid found the flower that had spoken the message. Seeing that there was an envelope on top of the flower, they promptly fell over in excitement. Springing back up, they gently picked up the envelope in their mouth, being sure not to smear the ink on the outside. Monster Kid sat down along the side of the path, and looked at the letter they never thought they would receive.

The front of the envelope was marked with dark ink, the words MONSTER KID seemingly shining in the small monsters eyes. This was just so exciting! Flipping the envelope over, Monster Kid noticed that the envelope was sealed with a sticker.... from Mew Mew? They didn't know Undyne liked the anime, but it only made them more excited to see that they had something else in common. Carefully unsealing the envelope, Monster Kid took out the letter and began to read. 

**Dear Monster Kid,**

**Thank you for the letter. It means a lot for someone like me to receive something like that from someone like you. It is an honor to be considered your hero. But, I must say, that you are my hero as well. You're brave and smart. Plus, you have an undyne loyalty (Ha ha, get it. Because my name is Undyne) to your friends and family. I would give everything I had, my title and medals, to have all of the great things you have. Don't ever give up on yourself. Keep up all of your good work, and never stop believing in the magic! You will be as great as me someday, and I cannot wait to have you stand beside me in battle. Until then, don't stop adventuring!**

**Your #1 Fan,**

**Undyne**

Monster Kid couldn't keep the bright smile off of their face as they read the letter over and over. They couldn't believe that something as amazing as this could happen to them. It was all too perfect. Not only did Undyne write back, but she called them her hero. Nothing could ever top this! Ever! It was such an awesome day, and Monster Kid couldn't contain their joy as they sprang up and raced back to town to tack the letter to the board above their bed.

Little did Monster Kid know, but a certain skeleton watched them the entire time, smiling at the small monster as it ran back to town.

**~~~~~~~~**

_**BONUS:** _

A few days later, Papyrus just happened to be walking down the glowing path when he heard the call of a glow flower nearby.

"Thank you, Undyne!"

Moving closer to the flower, Papyrus saw a drawing laying on its petals. Picking it up, he was surprised to see a crayon drawn picture of Monster Kid and Undyne. At the top of the drawing, THANK YOU was spelled out in bright blue. He couldn't help but smile at the creation before him.

Chuckling to himself, he tucked the drawing into his scarf. As he walked away, he vowed to pay Undyne a visit soon, with a letter and picture in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Until next time.~


End file.
